Because of Disney
You've heard of Treasure Island right? If you haven't it's an abandoned Disney park. It's an actual place and it is an island. Hi, I'm Dylan and I've seen so many failures on getting evidence back on the park's closing and I want to be the one guy that successfully returns with evidence. I've heard of vultures and gas masks and Mickey Mouse ripping his head off. I don't understand this but maybe it is real and there may be some connection to Delmar Nicolson or Radio Nick. This might be real or not but I will find out what this park holds. Before I leave in a day or two I must prepare. I bought a digital video camera and I asked the man behind the counter if this could be used for hunting. He said yes which was great for me. And now next on my list is to buy a speed boat so I can arrive and leave quickly. Surprisingly there was a docking area to dock or park the boat. I took my back pack of supplies. I brought up my phone and one theory was true. Delmar "Radio Nick" Nicholson was a wifi connection known as Radio Nick. That person was actually right. I do remember listening to the reports and the writer said Nick was a satanist, so I think I should be very careful venturing around the island. I turned off my phone and thought back about the writer and what he said about the connection. I think the writer said it changed the time. The story on Mickey and Snow White taking a demonic form which did creep me out. And there was one report of a person's pictures of a dead Mickey Mouse ripping it's head off. Looking at this picture it was just a bunch of pixels. But with my view and the help of Photoshop I saw Mickey. That was at home on my computer. That is where the research was done. I do thank all the reporters for their incidents and sharing which all creeped me out and were very interesting. I'm roaming around and upon roaming I've found numerous buildings. I entered one to find a dark large room which looked like a theater. tables were around the place and by my guess this was a place where people preformed and they watched while eating. I saw a curtain being pushed on by something on the other side. I ran to my speed boat and left to my home. I awoke to another day of venturing off to the island. As I got to the island I wondered what was behind that curtain. I didn't care, I get scared very easily. I arrived and thought "Because it's day time will anything creepy occur?" I thought to myself "No matter sleet, snow, rain, or thunder storms I will find an answer." I saw the building I ran from last night. I took my video camera and started to record. I went to the curtains and went through them hoping to not cause any ruckus. I did because of the creaky floor and my stomach got a weird feeling. I heard a voice like Mickey's say who's there? I hid under a table. I almost vomited. The Mickey creature limped out the way to the curtains. His leg was ruined. You could see through the skin and almost bone. My camera stopped recording and made a loud beep. Mickey turned my way and saw me. He said "HO HO HE HE I SEE YOU!" He turned his leg around and one eye fell out of his head and dangled around as he sprinted. The other eye fell out his head as well dripping a yellow substance, the same with his first eye. His eyes eventually fell out. As he was chasing me I couldn't understand. If his eyes fell out how did he see me? His right arm fell off and became a weapon. His right arm spouted out the yellow substance like a waterfall. He picked up the right arm with his left arm trying to catch up so he could knock me down and make me another lost soul of this island. The chase continued outside and I saw a sharp tree branch. I aimed carefully and threw the branch at Mickey. It landed in his chest. He walked slowly towards me and fell. I saw him lift his head up and start to crawl towards me. I ran and stomped on his head. I started to sob in fear. I knew I had to get evidence but why would this happen? The reports were right. I got out my camera for pictures and took a picture of Mickey's corpse. It came out successfully. It was almost morning and I rushed to my speedboat. I tried to leave and I realized I left my book bag of supplies in the place when I was greeted by Mickey Mouse. I wouldn't go back in there so I tried the boat. It wouldn't turn on. I saw a demented Donald Duck begin to climb onto land and out of the water. Vines covered him and he slowly walked to me. I saw a crawling Minnie Mouse crawl towards me. I couldn't run. I turned the boat on again and again with no luck. Then Minnie grabbed my legs and I fell on the ground. Donald Duck jumped on me and dug into my body like my chest, arms, legs, and my face were a buffet. My vision faded and I still felt Donald ripping at my corpse. I was not copying any great stories of Disney's parks. I was inspired and used references to some but not too much hopefully. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discovery_Island_(Bay_Lake) This is history on the island. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Sequel Category:Series